Bajan Canadian
Mitchell "Mitch" Donald Ralph Hughes (Born March 3, 1994) '''known by his YouTube username '''TheBajanCanadian and nicknamed Benja, is a Barbadian Canadian video game commentor on YouTube best known for his Minecraft gameplay videos, especially Minecraft: Hunger Games. He has been praised for his skills at Minecraft: Hunger Games and his ability to Parkour and give commentary at the same time. He also has a secondary channel, Awesome Sauce Films, which he co-owns with fellow friends and YouTubers Jerome (Hacksource or JeromeASF) and Mat (TheNoochM). He occasionally plays with Robert (Mr. Woofless), Minecraft Finest, Mathew Nooch, Jerome, Preston (TBNRfrags), and Team Crafted, which consists of Adam, Jason, Jerome & co. He refers to his subscribers as "doods". Types of Videos Mitch's content chiefly consists of competitive Minecraft mini games such as Survival Games (Hunger Games), Battledome, parkour speed runs, adventure maps, and more. Several Bajan Canadian videos include slangs sprouted out of his interest in food and "drank", the internet, video games, tv shows, and hip-hop and dubstep music, including his most well-known phrase "slap dat like button withchya forehead." Food and drank themes extend to the name of his Minecraft server, "The Fridge." (just to note, he has combined this server with Jerome and PeteZahHutt's server "The Hutt" and now has a server called "The Nexus" and has trended #merome and #TheNexusMC) He also has posted videos concering Roller Coaster Tycoon, Zoo Tycoon 2, and Pokemon, most currently unavailable to the public on his channel. History Mitch got the name "Bajan Canadian" because he was born in Canada and grew up on the small Caribbean island of Barbados. He moved to America in fourth grade, where he met Jerome (Mitch is 6 days older than Jerome). He eventually moved back to Montreal, Canada, his assumed birthplace. He has one younger brother named Connor and two sisters, named Kyleigh (younger) and a step sister Marley. He has some family in Arkansas, Pennsylvania and near Kansas City, Kansas, including 7 young cousins (Sara, Ryan and others) in Kansas and his family in PA. He closed his first YouTube channel after his parents complained for percieved inappropiate content despite personal themes in the videos, one of them comprised him mocking "2 Girls 1 Cup." Mitch joined Awesome Sauce Films , which originated in 2008 as a general gaming channel founded by Jerome evolved to exclusively featuring Call of Duty ''content. While he used to often make videos regarding ''Call of Duty and Halo, ASF personnel did not believe they would be contracted producing videos for Machinima for over 2 years, and they found the role of Machinima Respawn Director upon the upload of the first episodes of Secret Spots. Popular series during the period include Secret Spots, Clip of the Day, Zombies and Master Quest, the latter recieved a 13-hour compilation. The channel entered hiatus in December 2012 because Mitch, Jerome and Mat got bored of Call of Duty, so fans have been since tweeting "#ReviveASF" whereas the trio shifted focus to Minecraft , despite promises to resume time on ASF. Mitch launched his most popular series Minecraft: Hunger Games on November 1, almost a month before its final video "Black Ops 2: Funtage #3 (Dolphin Dives, Secret Spots, and More!)" was posted 28 days later. The incline from general gaming to Minecraft and Bajan Canadian and especially JeromeASF frequently featured in SkyDoesMinecraft's and Team Crafted 's videos drawing an influx of young subscribers generated criticism from older fans. In Minecraft videos uploaded before episode 6 of Hunger Games, Mitch wore a skin resembling Winnie the Pooh to reference his first experience with gaming, Winnie the Pooh in the Hundred Acre Wood; it was swapped for his current human-like skin sporting a red-black checkboard pattern hoodie that he often wears in real life. Mitch and Jerome are shipped in a well known ship called Merome. Merome is the most famous ship in Team Crafted. On Mitch and Jerome's 10 hour livestream, Merome trended #4 place on Twitter, and remained on the top trends list for 3 days. On Instagram, Merome has over 5300+ posts, gaining 5000 after their Livestream. Quotes *Hey doods, it's Mitch or BajanCanadian here! *Hey, dood. *Hey, biggums. *Hokeyp. *Slap dat like button witchya forehead! Take care. *Boom, shaka laka. It's dang-a-lang time! *I'm onna boat, mudda-trucka! *slurp slurp slurp slurp slurp* *No plz (please)! I fan! (Usually accompanied by doubled-over laughter) *To the left, to the left. *Darren Sharper, puttin da team on my back! *BETTY!! *El boost, biggums! El booooost! *On da way! Bum, bum, bum-bum, on da way! *Dat determination dough! *I make dat booty go M'da da M'da da. *Nah/Yeah gee. *Talkin bout all that goooood shit! *Big Booty Baccas. *No hetero. *Dat booty dough! *Hey Biggums, I GOT BETTY! *Ooh babyy! *You best be steppin'! *What you jumba willis? *Mah Gawd! *Katniss! Katniss Baby! *Disco Party! Disco Party! *Jerome, I got dat axe dough! *We be playin da Hunga Deens/Games *You like dat? *Jerome, I won da hunga deens/games! *GG! *We gonna bash some skulls! *You can't stop me! *Power moves only! BajanCanadian's Naming For Some Items *Diamond Axe - Betty *Diamond Sword - Big Bertha *Gold - Chicken Nugget Budder *Cooked fish - Vile Creature *Chestplate - Boobs/Boobplate *Boots - Booties *Leather Boots - Boots with the fur *Chainmail - Sexy Lingerie *Enchanted Items - Shiny (item) *Lapis Lazuli - Blue sh*t *Iron Axe - Fredrick *Gold Axe - Sylvia *Enchanted Gold Axe - Sacrificial Axe *Enchanted Stick - Mr. Betty (This is hardly often seen) *Stone Axe - Dat Axe External Links Mitch's Main Channel: http://www.youtube.com/user/TheBajanCanadian Mitch's Twitter: https://twitter.com/bajan_canadian Mitch's Instagram http://instagram.com/bajancanadian Mitch's MAIN TwitchTV Page: https://www.twitch.tv/bajancanadian/profile Mitch's OLD TwitchTV Page: http://www.twitch.tv/bajan_canadian/profile Category:Minecraft Category:YouTubers Category:Let's players Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers